Voodoo Made Easy
by Eclipse-chan
Summary: Gaara, being the creative little boy he is, decides to use a new way to get his revenge on people. Kankuro's marked. Who will Gaara get next?
1. Headache

Voodoo Made Easy

Chapter 1: Headache

"Ow! My head hurts!"

"Geez Kankuro. You've had that headache for over a month. You should get it checked." scolded his older sister Temari.

Upstairs in a dimly lit room, a red-haired boy grinned from his seat on the floor. Gaara's revenge was working perfectly.

"It feels like I'm being stabbed in different places on my head!"

"Just go to the doctor!"

Gaara's grin widened. He glanced down at the cotton, pins, needles, and bits of cloth scattered about the room. Then he looked at the object in his hand. It was a crudely made doll of Kankuro. Gaara carefully poked the fork he had in his other hand into the doll's head. He was rewarded with another groan from his brother. The red-head looked down at the book that forever changed his way of getting revenge.

'Voodoo Made Easy'

Yes, Kankuro would sorely regret eating the last muffin.

* * *

I'll post more if I get reviews. I'm just sort of tinkering around with ideas in my head. 


	2. Side Effects

Chapter 2: Side Effects

"Well, it looks like everything checks out normally, Kankuro. But just take two of the these pills twice a day." Said the old doctor.

"You sure this'll work?" asked Kankuro, doubtfully eying the box of pills in his hand.

"If it doesn't, just go to a specialist."

"Thank you very much, sir, but we need to get going." Temari spoke.

Safely back at home, Kankuro was reading the back of the pillbox. There was nothing else to do since he and Gaara were the only ones home. (Temari had gone shopping.) The puppet master was reading the 'interesting' side effects the doctor failed to mention.

'Dizziness, constipation, drowsiness,… anal seepage! Who makes this crap! Wh—'

"Not enthused about your happy pills?" monotonously asked Gaara as he entered the living room.

"Would_you_ take something with anal seepage as a possible side effect?" Kankuro irritably asked. He was a little upset Gaara had interrupted his thoughts.

Gaara paused in thought, then gave the innocent-looking pillbox a disgusted look and asked "Where will you go for a specialist if you won't take the pills?"

Kankuro was taken aback by his brother's question. Why is he getting so involved? Normally, Gaara wouldn't give two craps about his siblings' health. Kankuro wisely chose to think it over later since Gaara had that demanding look. The older boy's voice quavered slightly as he answered.

"Uh, probably Konoha…?"

This seemed to please Gaara so much Kankuro could've sworn his psychopath brother smiled.

The psychopath brother in question had once more enclosed himself in his dim room. He removed the red light he typically used and replaced it with a giant 120-watt bulb. The room was lit like an operating room. Gaara opened the top drawer of his dresser and picked up the thread and needles. Shadows in his drawer fizzled into smoke from the intense light.

Sitting on the floor, Gaara started to make his next vict—er doll. The old green blanket he found was perfect material. That thick-browed kid would never know what hit him! Gaara stayed up all night (not like he can sleep anyway.) diligently working on the doll.

The next morning, Kankuro was explaining to Temari his reasons for wanting to see a specialist in Konoha. She agreed right away after seeing how much pain he was in. (Gaara had realized there were still no muffins.)

* * *

Yes, Gaara still has not gotten his muffin. XD Anyway, thank you all the for the reviews!

DemonCloudStrife, thanks for the insightful review. Iwant to write more tothis ficbecause I've got so many fun ideas for it, andI would put romance in, but I don't know how to write it without making it crappy and whatnot.

Solo man man, thanks for giving me the idea of using Lee.


	3. Hair

After arriving in the magical land of Konoha, the sand siblings stayed at a small hotel. Their room had two beds and a cot. Of course, Kankurou would be sleeping on the cot because his little brother is a homicidal maniac and his sister is pushy. There was also a very small bathroom that they would fight over. (Guess who always wins?)

Gaara kept all of his crazy voodoo stuff in his bag and put some of the less important things, like needles and thread and buttons, into the gourd he always had strapped to his back. The little insomniac grinned. It showed canine teeth that were too sharp for their own good.

Kankurou had already gone to the doctor with Temari. Gaara was home alone and he was restless. He decided to go outside and search for more victims. Maybe he would find some more supplies for his voodoo rituals, too.

"Hey, it's Gaara! What're you doing here!" shouted a blonde boy wearing loud orange clothing. Gaara thought he was crazy, but not one to be messed with.

"I'm breathing."replied the sand-nin.

"Ha ha! So am I, but really, why're you here?" Naruto grinned expectantly since Gaara was always full of odd things to say. The red-haired boy was now staring at Naruto's hair. Then he stared at Naruto's clothes. Naruto was beginning to feel creeped out.

"I need some of your hair. Now." Gaara spoke in his classic monotone.

"What?"

"Your hair. I need some of it."

"Uh… why?"

Pause.

"I really need it." Gaara held up a kunai expectantly, the handle facing Naruto. The boy's eyes bored into the blonde shinobi.

"Um, okay?" Naruto took the kunai and cut off a lock of his golden hair, which he promptly handed to Gaara. The latter darkly grinned and sauntered off to the hotel.

However, before he got there, the sand-nin ran into a certain person. A certain person with very fuzzy eyebrows.

"Gaara? What brings you here to the wonderful land of Konoha?" The green spandex-clad boy smiled and did the 'Nice-Guy Pose'. His teeth immediately took that opportunity to brilliantly sparkle and shine. Rather, they more blinded Gaara and made him squint. Gaara's left eye twitched.

"I'm existing. Can I have some of your hair?" asked the redhead.

"E-excuse me?" Lee dropped his cheerful demeanor at Gaara's odd request. Confusion replaced it.

"I really need some of your hair. Please?" Gaara added that word at the end of his sentence after remembering that Temari or Kankurou would say it when they wanted something.

"Um, why do you need it?" Lee knew that Gaara was odd and had gone through a lot in his life, but why would he need hair?

"I just need it. Please?" Gaara held up the kunai to Lee.

"Urm, okay…" Lee also cut a lock of his shiny black hair. The beautiful green beast handed the lock and kunai back to Gaara. The insomniac grinned psychotically and walked back to the hotel as he originally meant. Gaara promply went to making dolls of the grinning fox-boy and watermelon peel-boy. Maniacal laughter rang throughout the hotel. Babies cried. A little two-year-old screamed after dropping her ice cream cone. And Temari and Kankurou got a really weird vibe.

_2 hours later: A moment with Naruto_

"Ah, what a perfect ending to a perfect day!" exclaimed Naruto as he stretched. Today was perfect in every aspect for him. He ate at the Ichiraku for breakfast with Iruka (he had the dayoff from teaching). Naruto had walked around in themarket place for an hour or so, then he quite literally ran into Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon and played ninja with them for a good majority of the day. After Ebisu came and spoiled all the fun, Naruto went to do some training. He had found Sasuke in the area and the two had an unspoken challenge as to who reach the top of the tallest tree in the shorest amount of time. It was tie, but Naruto felt that he had rightfully won.  
Now, Naruto was walking back to his apartment on the other side of Konoha. The sunset had saturated everything to a golden-orange color. It made Naruto feel warm and fuzzy inside. Unless that was just the Kyuubi. Naruto didn't even notice he was hovering off the ground, until he did a loop de loop into a pole. The poor, bruised fox ninja rubbed his sore head, then did the moonwalk down the street.

"Wh-what the hell's going on! My legs are like noodles!" shouted Naruto as he did a sort of ballerina-esque twirl. He passed his apartment an into the woods. The helpless boy spun like a top and passed out from dizzyness.  
It was an unexpected ending to such a wonderful day.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I typed it up during school, uploaded, left it lying around fora few weeks, and now I finished it. Thank you all once again for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate every single one of them! 


End file.
